


tempora

by dizmo



Category: tag wrangler rpf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Teamwork, wrangulatorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time moves differently on the Wrangulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380) by [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur). 



> I swear, this is becoming a trend. Thrown up quickly, unbetaed (so all errors are mine), and I actually consulted chatlogs for the plot. There's something wrong with me, I swear.

The clocks on the Wrangulator are carefully calibrated, finely polished, and give off a burnished glow under the light. This is all well and good, and as it should be, as it is just another sign of the consideration and care her crew give her on a daily basis. Yes, the clocks are meticulously maintained.

They simply do not run at the same rate as other clocks.

Her crew is aware of this curious phenomenon, and although they do not know its cause, they accept the results with barely a second thought. In fact, they embrace the results, and use them to further the work that they do. The large majority of the crew hasn't even been present on the ship for a week, and yet their goggles and gloves show nearly the same loving wear and signs of use as those of the more seasoned wranglers.

Elke sequesters herself in a particularly knotty tangle deep within the humming core of the Wrangulator. A writhing cloud of tags originating a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away surround her.

The crew members on the Wrangulator are never without assistance, in these days. Long gone are the days of faceless workers, each isolated within the depths of the then dark and largely unformed behemoth. Others come in a long stream to offer assistance. Jinjur offers the benefit of her expertise when Elke runs into a few issues early. Laylah and Inkstone wander by shortly and consult with her when another question pops up. She needs reassurance, at this point. Yes, that particular tangle is only something visible deep within the system. The tags will flow free for those who need to use them. Elke smiles, grabs a wrench, and moves deeper into the tangle. There is much she can only do alone, but the voices of her sisters will still reach her. They always do.

Ira walks by and notes the task that is being worked on, calling encouragement. Encouragement always flows freely on the wrangulator. As much as oil and grease, and just as integral. Hele joins the loving circle around the still buried Elke, looking on in admiration and surprise. Vera asks some questions, watching the process with interest. Elke is more than happy to answer these and any other inquiries, as the chatter, as it so often does, prevents one from losing herself in the machine. (Although finding three characters with the same name is almost her undoing.)

Eventually, seemingly weeks later, after numerous fellow workers have offered support and assistance, she emerges. The massive tangle that she started with is smoothly organized and humming happily. Everyone stares in awe.

Outside the Wrangulator, a day has passed.

The clocks are as loved as every bit of the machine (even the parts that engender frustrations). Their quirks and their foibles are as familiar to the crew from almost the moment they step onto the Wrangulator as their own hands and heads.

She runs, and she runs well, a fast-paced island while time streams around them.

The crew is satisfied. And striving for more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [quiddity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263) by [samvara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara)
  * [sanctus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46603) by [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II)




End file.
